Dignity Be Damned
by QueerIntellect
Summary: Kurt rolled his eyes at how pathetic it was to fall for his coach but it didn't stop him from fantasising about him and Coach Karofsky. And it certainly didn't stop him from formulating his plan to turn fantasy into reality, despite the dignity he's going to lose in the process. Kurt huffed. 'Dignity be damned'.


**First in the 'Teacher's Pet' verse, a verse dedicated to pure smut with veeeeeery little plot involving Teacher/Coach!Karofsky and Student!Kurt. Enjoy! ;-)**

**Warnings: Male/Male sex, age difference, barebacking**

* * *

Kurt watched as Coach Karofsky stretched upwards to catch a ball someone threw, causing his tight sleeveless shirt to rise slightly, showing Kurt a dark trail of hair disappearing into his shorts. Kurt bit his lip, imagining what lay underneath those tight red shorts.

Coach Karofsky threw the ball back, showing off his big, strong arms. Kurt imagined what it would feel like to be lifted off the ground in those arms, feeling the weight of his firm body crush him against a wall as he rolled his hips into his own.

"Heads up!" Kurt turned just in time to see a football flying right towards his face.

Just before Kurt's face was going to be smashed in, Coach Karofsky came out of nowhere, jumping in front of him and catching the ball in time the nick of time.

"Well that was close." Coach Karofsky muttered and threw the ball back, winking at Kurt as he jogged back to the jocks.

He smiled like a dope as he continued to watch the coach pass the ball back and forth, warming up his team mates.

Kurt didn't even know why he joined the football team again... Wait, yes he did. Because since Coach Beiste left for another school due to a higher pay, Coach Karofsky took over and as soon as he found out about Kurt's amazing kicking record, he begged and begged Kurt to join. Not that it took too much convincing, one look in the man's hazel eyes and Kurt was agreeing before he knew what he was agreeing to.

Kurt rolled his eyes at how pathetic it was to fall for his coach but it didn't stop him from fantisising about him and Coach Karofsky. And it certainly didn't stop him from formulating his plan to turn each of them into reality, despite the dignity he's going to lose in the process.

Kurt huffed. _'Dignity be damned!'_

* * *

Kurt went on the internet and searched a variety of things such as, "Subtle ways to flirt", "How to make him want you", "Subtle ways to turn him on", "How to know he's interested in you" and other things of the sort.

Kurt read each and every one of them, paying particular attention to those that kept showing up. He smiled evilly as he went to his closet, picking out the perfect outfits, keeping in mind all the hints and tips he just read up on.

He tried on a certain pair of red skinny jeans he wore once before he had his growth spurt. They were insanely tight and were impossible to move in them, but regardless, they highlighted his ass in the most perfect way and showed off his long legs. Kurt smirked as he paired them with an over-sized blue sweater that hung off his right shoulder, exposing his smooth creamy skin along with bringing out his eyes in the process.

Kurt felt himself harden as he thought about Coach Karofsky pulling it down even further and sucking roughly on his neck, marking him and owning him, while rolling his hips into his own.

Kurt coughed as he forced himself to calm down. He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower before returning to his previous task.

_'God this better work.'_

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway the next day... Well, he more or less crawled down the hallway in his overly tight jeans. He staggered down the stairs to his locker, basically jumping down each step, not able to bend his knees. He continued past the mass amount of students hanging around outside their lockers and talking with their friends. He finally made it to his locker and grabbed the books he needed and headed to class.

_'I have an entire day to get used to it.'_ Kurt thought bitterly as he made his way to PE.

As Kurt approached the locker room he brought out a slip explaining why he can't to PE today. Kurt smirked as he went to put his plan into action and walked inside, towards the coach's office.

"Coach Karofsky?" Kurt said sweetly, playing his exposed shoulder.

"Yes?" Coach Karofsky turned around and smiled at his student, his eyes darkening slightly as he looked Kurt over.

Kurt laughed evilly in his mind. 'Yep, this'll work.'

"I can't do PE today, here." Kurt put his hand on Coach Karofsky's right arm as he handed him the note.

Coach Karofsky took the note and read it over, nodding after he was finished. "OK. Well, this is rightly timed as Mrs. Winston needs someone to help her get some things out of the storage room. Y'know where that is right?"

Kurt's face fell as he nodded slightly and walked to the other side of the school.

_'OK...'_ Kurt thought sadly. _'Change of plans then...'_

* * *

During the night as he was lying in his bed getting ready for sleep to come, Kurt formulated another plan. One that was foolproof. One that would guarantee him being bent in half while Coach Karofsky was behind him pounding in and out of him.

Yep, Kurt was going to have a very interesting dream tonight.

The following day, Kurt was dressed in something a bit more practical, yet still shows off his body nicely, and went to Coach Karofsky's office as the lunch bell went. He knocked on the door and rubbed his eyes furiously, making them tear up slightly and turn red.

"Yes?" Coach Karofsky said as he opened the door.

"Coach?" Kurt sniffed, looking down at his feet.

"Kurt?" Coach Karofsky brought his hands to Kurt's face and lifted his head to meet his eyes. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Kurt rubbed his eyes again. "Jocks." He answered sadly.

"I thought I told them to leave you alone." The coach growled, the noise going straight to Kurt's groin.

Kurt whimpered softly and sniffed again.

"Oh come here." Coach Karofsky said.

Kurt felt himself be pulled into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around the coach and breathed in Coach Karofsky's masculine scent. He pressed his body close to the coach, pressing his crotch firmly against the other man.

Coach Karofsky pulled himself away and lead the small boy into his office and sat him down.

"Stay here, OK? I'll go speak with Principal Figgins." Coach Karofsky said as he sped out of the tiny room, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt waited impatiently, tapping his fingers against his knees quickly. After a while, he looked over at the clock and noticed that there was only a minuted left till the bell.

"For fuck sake!" Kurt sighed angrily and kicked the desk.

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling slightly, when his eye caught something tucked in Coach Karofsky's duffel bag. He smirked as he created yet another plan.

* * *

When Kurt got home, he threw his bag at the front door and raced upstairs, towards the bathroom. He turned the shower and stripped, face still red with anger.

He stepped inside and turned the temperature up until it turned his body as red as his face. He closed his eyes as he ran through his ultimate master plan.

* * *

The next day, after football practice, Kurt hid in the stall and changed into a jersey he stole from Coach Karofsky yesterday... And nothing else.

Kurt held his ear to the door, waiting five minutes after he was sure everyone had left before exiting. Thankfully, because of the training he had earlier, he was already sweaty and flushed which added greatly to his outfit. He made his way over to the teacher's office and knocked on the door before rushing over to the lockers.

"Yes?" Coach Karofsky poked his head out and walked further into the room as he saw no one. "Hello?" He called out.

Kurt held his breath as he leaned against the edge of the lockers and started biting the tip of his index finger.

"Hell..." Coach Karofsky trailed off as he saw the student before him.

"Hi Sir!" Kurt said, bouncing slightly.

Coach Karofsky stared with wide eyes. "What are you...?" He squeaked.

"Sir, I don't think I stretched enough. My leg's are still so _tight_, can you help me?" Kurt fluttered his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip.

Coach Karofsky stayed where he was.

"Sir," Kurt whined. "please help me." He begged.

Coach Karofsky gulped and Kurt could see beads of sweat forming at his neckline and his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching his fists together.

"Fine then," Kurt huffed, turning his back to Coach Karofsky. "I'll deal with it myself." And bent over, presenting his ass to his coach.

Coach Karofsky snapped and jumped the gap between them. He grabbed Kurt's knees and shoved the boy's ass on to his face. He breathed in the unique scent of Kurt and shoved his tongue roughly inside the small boy.

Kurt squealed, almost falling over if not for the strong hands holding him firmly in place. He pushed back, desperately trying to get the tongue to go in deeper.

"Yes, yes, _yes_," Kurt chanted. "More!"

Coach Karofsky took his tongue out and stood, shoving the boy around and pushed him against the locker, kissing him deeply.

Kurt moaned as he tasted himself on the coach's tongue which was completely ravishing his mouth. He rolled his hips into the other man, the jersey he was wearing created the perfect amount of friction for his rock hard cock.

Coach Karofsky growled and pulled his mouth off of Kurt's, moving down to nips at his neck, marking him. He traced his tongue around the mark he made, smiling as Kurt shivered with pleasure.

"I-In..." Kurt panted. "In the bag over..." He jerked his head to a green duffel bag behind the pair.

Coach Karofsky dropped to his knees to dig inside the bag and found a small, pocket size bottle of lube. "Been planning this for a while, have we?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and finished what you started." Kurt whined and arched his hips off the cool metal lockers.

Coach Karofsky poured some lube on to his fingers as he inched his way to Kurt, still on his knees. He brought his hands up to Kurt's ass, his right index finger, slippery and wet, started playing around Kurt's rim.

"Put it in." Kurt croaked.

The coach smirked as he shove his finger Kurt's tight, hot hole. He smiled even more as he heard Kurt's content sigh and felt him push back on his finger.

"Where is it?" Coach Karofsky mumbled. "Where is -"

Kurt suddenly howled with pleasure.

"There it is." Coach Karofsky laughed as he rubbed Kurt's prostate again and added another, and then another, not stopping for Kurt to get used to the stretch.

Kurt thrashed around, completely consumed by pleasure and arousal. He felt so full yet needed more. So much more. He needed...

"Your cock." Kurt gasped. "I-I need it. Please!"

Coach Karofsky stood up and flipped Kurt and pushed his chest up against the cool metal while pouring the remaining lube on his heavy, hard cock.

"What do you want?" He growled and rolled his hips against Kurt's backside, his thick, long erection slipping between Kurt's cheeks, leaving a small trail of lube and pre-come. "Say it."

"I-I want..." Kurt breathed heavily.

"What, baby?" Coach Karofsky purred.

"I want your cock!" Kurt wailed, arching his back against the thick chest behind him.

"OK then." Coach Karofsky whispered.

He pulled back and spread Kurt's cheeks apart. Kurt blushed, embarrassed about being exposed, but spread his legs anyway. Coach Karofsky lined himself to Kurt's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Kurt shrieked as he felt himself be stretched impossibly wide.

"Fuck yes." Coach Karofsky hissed into Kurt's ear. "Been waiting for so long." He pushed in even further until his hips met Kurt's ass. "So. Fucking. Long." He said each word with a strong thrust into the smaller boy, relishing the screams that ripped out of his throat. "Tight." He growled

"Big." Kurt moaned in response.

Coach Karofsky slowly began pulling back and forth, teasing the small boy.

"H-Harder! Please!" Kurt begged, his right hand coming down to stroke his leaking length.

Coach Karofsky chuckled and started pounding in and out of him like a mad man. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. Coach Karofsky grunted and fucked Kurt roughly against the lockers, his hips slapping loudly at Kurt's ass.

"I-I'm gonna..." Kurt broke of moaning.

Coach Karofsky gripped Kurt and tightly held his balls, not allowing the boy to come.

"Wha - No, c'mon." Kurt rolled his hips desperately into the hand.

Coach Karofsky slipped out of the smaller boy and pushed Kurt on to his hands and knees on the floor. He then mounted Kurt again and shoved his throbbing erection back into Kurt's stretched hole, fucking him with more strength than before.

"Oh f-fuck!" Kurt stuttered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He chanted and pushed back as Coach Karofsky thrust into him and released his hand.

Coach Karofsky pounded Kurt's prostate over and over, making Kurt see stars as he finally came hard on to the tiled floor below. As Kurt came, he squeezed around Coach Karofsky's cock so deliciously tight that he was soon following suit. Kurt loved the feeling of Coach Karofsky's come firing into him and coating his insides.

The coach withdrew his limp cock as Kurt fell on to the come-filled floor underneath him. Coach Karofsky watched in fascination as his come slowly oozed put of the small boy, never seeming to end. He stuck his tongue back into Kurt and groaned as Kurt clenched around him.

Coach Karofsky pulled away and flipped Kurt on to his back. He sat down, resting against the lockers and pulled Kurt up next to him, letting the boy's head fall lazily on to his shoulder.

"We're doing that again, right?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"Oh yes." Coach Karofsky said.

"Good." Kurt said and crawled into his coach's lap, ready for round two.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! ;-)**


End file.
